


【肖根】龙门客栈（1）

by SamLishi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamLishi/pseuds/SamLishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU梗，客栈老板娘根x 侠客肖，非欧美背景</p><p>——立世无痕</p>
            </blockquote>





	【肖根】龙门客栈（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 是的你们没看错，我来补档了，因为老福特上偶然见到有人想点这个梗，就当造福大众吧

 

 

 

——————————

 

芬奇是这个镇子最有名望的官老爷了，他管理着整个楼兰古城的一切，旁人提起他呀，都说他曾经是个富可敌国的好人，没官架子，菩萨心肠，全镇子没一个会说他不好的。这个镇子是建在当年楼兰城的旧址上，夯土的墙壁，木头石头做着支撑的房子，随比不得当年的楼兰城繁华，倒也是离玉门关最近的一个镇子了。往来商人络绎不绝，还有些对沙漠好奇，对关外好奇的侠客们，他们给当地的居民们带来了钱，也带来了不少鸡毛蒜皮的事儿。

 

“哎哟，芬奇老爷诶，你看我家儿子那没出息的，又偷了隔壁的鸡，我打都要打死他了，他死不改啊！”

芬奇一听要把人给打死了也极了，他赶紧安抚着跪在地上恨铁不成钢的老头子，他儿子也跪在旁边气哼哼的模样，看着芬奇温和的模样也忍不住辩解起来

“我那是炖了鸡给东街的大婶喝！我娘死的早，大婶就跟我亲娘一样！“

芬奇一听模样更温和了，他教训着血气方刚的年轻人做事要以正确的手段，边说着边招呼着自己闺女姬戚给他们一家子和东街大婶都送了一锭老大的银子，看着一家子人乐呵呵的走了他也高兴极了。

 

姬戚是个好女孩，就是不爱抛头露面，跟芬奇官老爷有些私交的官府人员，像是奈森，莱诺倒是知道她，别的人也就是道听途说。但据说芬奇的这个独生女消息特别灵通，还很是喜欢往沙漠里唯一的那家龙门客栈跑，这可就吓坏了不少追求者。谁不知道经营龙门客栈的那个善变的格洛夫斯小姐，至少官老爷这么称呼她，别人都喊根老板娘，也不知道这古怪的名字是哪来的，总之她乐意被这么称呼大家也就这么喊了，毕竟谁敢招惹呀。

 

有人说这个根老板娘是个水灵又贤惠的人，可惜守了活寡，年纪轻轻的就因为夫君犯事儿被抄了家，从那好山好水的地方贬到这地方，而她多病的夫君死在了来的沙漠里——不然一个沙漠里开客栈的女人怎么那琴棋书画样样都了得的跟芬奇老爷不相上下呢。也有的人说她就是沙漠里的女魔头，你瞧她哪里像本地的人——微卷的棕色头发，一双水汪汪的棕色眸子，笑起来说不清的勾人，声音还偶尔打着颤，活像一只沙狐成了精，而且据说好多路过客栈的侠客都死在了那里，估摸着那沙狐精是要吸食人精气的哩。

 

萨米恩浑身上下脏兮兮的，原本缠在脸上挡风沙的白色布条早已变成了土黄，身上黑色的劲装也全是沙土。她藏青的斗篷有些破烂，但腰间挂的那把剑却是让人眼前一亮，就算是不识货的也认得，这把剑鞘都泛着寒光，那里头的剑怕是比这个眉眼轮廓如刀削斧砍般坚毅的女人还俊。她自从走进楼兰古城就发现周围不少人在打量她，但她一点也没有冲人微笑的习惯，这让几个想上来献殷勤的小伙子又退了回去。她终于在众人偷偷打量的眼神里停下了脚步，楼兰客店的老板站在她面前把大手在油花花的围裙上抹了抹。

“嘿，姑娘要吃点啥？”

“牛肉面，大碗的，双份，不三份量的牛肉。”

萨米恩把剑搁在自己腿上，正襟危坐的模样让老板又忍不住多看了两眼，怕是这小姑娘还当过兵咧，看这腰板挺的，要是自己儿子能取个这么俊俏的姑娘，不不，自己儿子能有有人家的三份硬气也够不错了。

 

老板也是个实诚人，给萨米恩切足了牛肉，铺的整个碗面都是。这让萨米恩心情大好，她取下头上的斗笠，拿起筷子就往嘴里哗啦面条，老板看着也高兴乐呵呵的站旁边问还要点什么不，萨米恩吞下满嘴的面条把腰上的盘缠袋拿手里掂量掂量，倒出些碎银放桌上

“有烤羊腿不？给我来一条。这点银两够了吧。”

“够，够，姑娘等着勒，这就来！”

老板看着桌上的碎银眉开眼笑的收进了围裙兜里迈着大步子就往厨房里去。萨米恩一边嚼着这有劲道的牛肉，一边听着旁边的食客聊天。

 

她此行是为了来找人的，她那个不靠谱的老爹李四前久接了个活，他的一个镖局老朋友说有趟镖在这大荒漠里遗失了，希望他能来跑一遭，探探情况，没想到这一探就大半年都没了音讯。那老朋友急了又找上了萨米恩，这货丢了没大事儿，这人丢了可怎么得了，他跟李四这大半辈子的交情了，要是李四真这么送命他后半辈子怎么活啊。他保证，要是萨米恩能找回李四，让他安个心，他愿意把家传宝剑送给萨米恩。萨米恩听她爹的老朋友唠叨的心烦，但她早就中意那把宝剑，在年幼时跟着李四去他老朋友家里见过时就念念不忘。萨米恩认为内疚感或者什么类似的都是毫无用处的东西，真不是一个合格的剑客应该有的，不过冲着那把剑，来找找她老爹也算是情有可原。

 

萨米恩撕咬着那条烤的外酥里嫩的羊腿，耳朵倒是什么食客的话都没放过，听着他们从家长里短谈到邻舍八卦。萨米恩啃下羊腿上的最后一块肉，就在她怀疑估计听不到有用的信息时，两个刚进店的江湖人士的谈话引起了她的兴趣

“你听说了没，那个叫什么时刻警惕的全死在这沙漠里啦。”

“什么？全死啦？不是说时刻警惕的都是亡命之徒么，这沙漠的天还真是不饶人哟。”

时刻警惕？萨米恩想了下，她之前似乎是听过的，一个杀手组织，不算一流但也不算好对付的。

“欸，哪会是什么天气啊，小道消息说这沙漠里的龙门客栈里藏着份绝世的机密，谁拿到它就能称霸武林，怕是着时刻警惕也是来找它的。但他们不知道，那客栈里除了绝世机密还有个狐狸精！”

狐狸精…萨米恩摇了摇头，这越说越不靠谱了。

“我听说客栈是个漂亮老板娘的啊！哪来的狐狸精？”

“那老板娘就是狐狸精，不然你说说，怎么时刻警惕那么一群人就这么死了呢？而且听说去那的剑客侠客也不少，没见得记得回来的。”

 

萨米恩站了起来，直接走向了柜台。

“老板，你知道那龙门客栈怎么去吗”

“哎哟姑娘诶，你怎么想去那，那客栈啊在荒漠里头，啥都缺，那老板娘啊传闻也多了去了，你住这儿好，那里头不安全。“

萨米恩不耐烦的翻了个白眼，又从盘缠袋里倒出些碎银放在柜台上，执着的等着老板的答案。老板无可奈何的摇摇头，把碎银推了回去叹口气

“从镇子东边儿出去，往东北方向一直走就到啦，这最近，但中间有个石驼帮，还有不少沙漠蜥蜴的；从镇子北边儿出去，往东走，虽然远一点，沙丘也爬的多，但安全啊，姑娘你最好…“

老板的话还没说完，萨米恩已经摇了摇头牵着她的马往东边去了。

 

——————————

 

**Author's Note:**

> 尽管我还没研究出来AO3怎么回复评论（对我比较蠢  
> 但是如果你们说点什么我还是很开心的  
> 尽管我觉得不会与太多人看到这个——


End file.
